Rosa
Rosa is a character from the Moon Children arc. She is Ifrit's sister and is stated to live somewhere in Oregon. She's also a character from the video game Vampire: Bloodlines that OOC Jad had on his youtube account prior to the start of the creepypasta and the ARG. OOC Jad stated in several interviews that he based parts of the ARG on what the Rosa character says below in the transcript. Rosa from the Moon Children Rosa is the sister of Ifrit (Matt Hubris) and is implied (though never directly stated) to know the circumstances of what happened to the original Ben, which also hints at her involvement as a member of the Moon Children themselves. She first appeared in the story during the Second Cycle, after the disappearance of Ifrit. In an attempt to contact him, New Wave Bossa Nova was played by MFGreth to BEN inorder to unsilence him, only to have Rosa speak instead, and under control of his email account (exactly why or how is unclear). Based on the emails exchanged, she may not have had as much information as Ifrit did; nevertheless, she was the one to confirm his disappearance to the players. After HigurashiMGOST played the Song of Healing to BEN, the Kelbris post made it's appearance on the site, referencing the circumstances of Ifrit's disappearance. Afterwards, Rosa disappeared, with the only confirmed information being that something was outside her door (the implication being that Kelbris was responsible). Her last known act was passing on a username and password (later confirmed by Jadusable to unlock The Truth on the main website) to Ryukaki, who may have been the last person to talk to her. A screencap of one e-mail session with Rosa (one of the only screencaps of a convo with her that we've found) can be found HERE. Rosa from Vampire: Bloodlines About a year before the ARG began, someone uploaded the video of a conversation between an unidentified character and a girl named Rosa, from the game Vampire: Bloodlines. In different interviews OOC Jad has stated that he didn't remember having the video uploaded, but when he began planning for the ARG he thought it would make it fun and mysterious to incorporate different elements of Rosa's conversation into the ARG, considering the video had been uploaded a year before. In game, the character Jadusable said that he never uploaded the Vampire: Bloodlines video to his account. He remembers sharing the account with a friend a year or so before, and that his friend probably uploaded it.﻿ 'Video Transcript' Transcript of the video of the conversation between Jadusable and Rosa. There does seem to be striking similarities between what she says and the events taking place. Rosa:'' 'You have been...no, no, you are going to China. '''Jad: What are you talking about? Rosa:'' Why is he smiling? The father? Is it-is it the father behind him?'' Jad: You're not making any sense. Rosa: You chased it for the one at the top of the city...on the sea...oh, underground...ha, you found it...in the crypt, heh...it's open...hoh, he it's open...oh god, oh god, run! Jad:' ''I don't understand. '' '''''Rosa:'' Ah, I sorry. Sometimes I see...nothing - disregard what I say. Jad: C'mon, tell me more''. '' Rosa:'' I don't know what I'm saying. Forget what I say. '' Jad:' ''Can you tell me my fortune? I'll pay you. '' '''''Rosa:'' Fortune is not your destiny. All of us are unfortunate. Every time I sleep the future plays out before me. I know the ending...it will end over and over until I cease to dream. I know your questions. For $100, I'll tell you what you don't want to hear. I need money to leave this place. ''Jad: A hundred? I'll give you twenty. Here's my question. '' Rosa: Then ask...again. ''Jad: What's going to happen to me in the next few nights? '' Rosa: The crimson ship. He is not who he says she is and it's going to burn. Dinosaurs? He's furious...the man with the crest...the voice in the darkness, boss. Chinese brothers. Follow the light to the end of the tunnel. Where do you want to go? Jad: Who can I trust? Rosa: The man on the couch...the lone wolf. All others - tread carefully. ''Jad: Who are my enemies? '' ''Rosa: Many. Everywhere. Some with swords. Some with smiles. But I pity them. You are a remarkable foe. '' ''Jad: Any advice at all? Something that's going to save my life?'' ''Rosa: Don't open it. '' ''Jad: So, am I going to win after all this is said and done? '' ''Rosa: Whether or not you win the game...matters not. It's if you bought it.'' ''Jad: Uh-huh. Goodbye.'' ''Video'' thumb|300px|left Notes * In the source code for the Bonus Chapter on the main site, it says "she knows". *The video description is as follows: No one has put this up yet so I figured I'd take the liberty and do it. This is what happens when you encounter Rosa in the beginning of Vampire The Masquerade: Bloodlines in Santa Monica, and shortly after talking to her you end up being drowned in dialogue. What follows is a rather creepy and cryptic conversation about the player and his future. Several of the things she alludes to are kind of vague, though, like the lone wolf, but her sporadic facial expressions coupled with her fourth wall breakage definitely spooked the hell out of me when I first played the game at night stoned. Further information can be found on the Bonus Chapter page. *After Rosa disappeared in the ARG, the tags of the video were changed to "YOU DIDNT SAVE HER" in that order. ﻿ Category:Empirical Category:Videos Category:Characters